One Thieving Moment
by Alyss Lane
Summary: Lovino Vargas suddenly finds himself in the mob due to a sudden death. Having to assemble his own "family" was easy enough. His idiot brother, two stinky Germans and his ex lover. Now all that's left is to figure out who's trying to kill him already.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a funeral. A funeral for a bastard. The church it was held in was aged and cold, just like the asshole laying in the coffin at the front. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas stood shoulder to shoulder and stared down at the lifeless expression on their grandfather's face. Their own expressions were just as blank. With a small sigh Lovino looked up and at the stone walls around them, his eyes finally resting on the opulent stained glass window directly in front of him. His mind raced as he felt Feliciano's hand grab on to his. His younger brother always seemed to know when his mind was troubled, which pissed him off normally.

Gripping on to the hand that held his, he felt the familiar burning of anger starting in the pit of his stomach. He wished he could just reach over with his foot and kick the coffin over, dumping it's contents on the cracked stone floor where it belonged. He didn't however, instead he turned and pulled Feliciano down the insanely long isle. Their polished dress shoes smacked violently against the stone, the noise bouncing off the walls and vaulted arched ceiling. They breezed past the packed pews of nosy people who wished to see how the heirs of the Vargas empire would react. Lovino ignored them all, focusing his eyes on his destination which was the bright light filtering through the open church doors. Now if only running away from everything else was this easy.

Once he was out in the fresh air he took a deep breath, stopping in the middle of the stone steps only briefly. Closing his hazel eyes he felt the light breeze brush his cheeks. It was getting colder with each day that passed, soon fall would be in full swing. If he pretended hard enough he could imagine he and Feliciano weren't here right now, that they were far away. "Lovino, Feliciano!"

Lovino's eyes shot open in shock. What the fuck was he doing here? Feliciano tugged his hand from Lovino's suddenly desperate grasp. "Antonio, you came!" Turning slowly Lovino saw Feliciano hugging the taller man tightly a few steps away, both were smiling. Lovino looked away quickly, not enjoying the nervous flip his stomach. He looked too much like Lovino remembered. His black suit messy like he hadn't hung it up properly the night before or ironed it. The top three buttons of his white shirt were open, exposing his tan skin... And the dumb ass had no tie on. What a complete slob.

"Of course I came. I didn't like your grandfather but I wanted to support you both." From the corner of his eye Lovino saw Antonio pull away slightly from his little brother, keeping an arm around his shoulders. Then he focused his emerald eyes on him. "You're looking good Lovi." He smiled, but it wasn't like usual. Then again, after everything that had happened how could it be.

Lovino ignored the small ache in his heart and twinge of guilt at that conclusion. "Of course I am, bastard." He grumbled and looked over and mistakenly locked eyes with him. Antonio's smile didn't falter, his eyes only becoming softer. Fucking asshole. Glancing past both he and Feliciano, Lovino noticed a group of older men gathering on the top step watching the scene. "Feliciano get in the car."

Tossing a quick look over his shoulder to see what his brother was looking at, Feliciano nodded and said a soft goodbye to Antonio before heading toward a black car with tinted windows. There were a few moments of awkward silence as Antonio stared at Lovino and Lovino stared at a particularly interesting spot on the side of the church wall. When he heard Antonio inhale as if he were going to say something, he interrupted. "You remember that cafe we used to go to all the time?"

Antonio's smile widened and he nodded. "The one on 7th. Is it still there?"

"Yeah. Meet me there in an hour." He shoved his hands in his black tailored slacks and bounded down the remaining stairs quickly before he could change his mind. Sliding into the car next to Feliciano he slammed the door closed and it pulled away from the curb almost instantly. It wasn't until then that he noticed Feliciano was talking to someone. Turning quickly and leaning over to see past Feli he glared at the blonde man on the other side. The fact that his baby brother had his hand on the blonde's leg didn't go unnoticed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Why was everyone popping up today when he wanted nothing more then to be left the fuck alone?

Feliciano made an annoyed noise and turned to narrow his eyes at Lovino. "He's here for support fratello. Don't you think that you should be nicer to him now that things have changed?" He poked out his bottom lip in an angry pout. Lovino just rolled his eyes, mumbled something under his breath and stared out of the window. "Ludwig is willing to meet you halfway, the least you could do is..." He trailed off as the German mumbled something in his ear.

Peeking at them from the corner of his eye Lovino noticed they were sitting pressed together, closer then they had been before. Great, his disapproval had the opposite effect of what he wanted. He knew Feliciano was right though. He had to be grateful to Ludwig all things considered, but that didn't mean he had to like the bastard. He just wanted to get all of this bullshit over with and put his asshole of a grandfather into the ground where he belonged.

Antonio had been sitting at the back of the small dimly lit cafe for forty minutes now. He'd been too excited and nervous to go anywhere else first. He wanted to make sure he was there when Lovino showed up. He hadn't seen or talked to him in over a year, though he called from time to time Lovino never answered. Now he wanted to talk to him and every possibility ran through Antonio's head. He particularly liked the ones where Lovino confessed to him, but he knew there was a big fat chance of that happening.

Glancing for the millionth time at the clock ticking away on the cafe wall he noticed he had five more minutes before Lovi showed up. The last time he was supposed to meet Lovi, it didn't turn out so well for him. Shifting his attention to the large front windows of the cafe he smiled widely. Lovi was already there, pacing the sidewalk and glancing at his watch with his ever present grumpy expression. Leaning back in the booth Antonio watched him war with himself, to be early or not to be early. He paused, his back to the cafe and Antonio noticed a shiver run through his old friend's smaller frame. Leaning in on the table he shook his head, Lovino had always been too proud. He'd really stand in the cold and quickly approaching night in nothing more then his suit rather then look anxious to meet with him? Seeing Lovino lift his leg and kick a parking meter he chuckled under his breath as the younger man stomped into the cafe.

Raising his hand to wave him over seemed to be unnecessary as Lovi was storming straight for him. Antonio opened his mouth to greet him but was cut off. "Switch." Lovino demanded gesturing that the other side of the booth belonged to Antonio.

Chuckling under his breath Antonio obliged and once they were settled he shook his head. "Still don't like to have your back to the room do you?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and looked away. "No. You can never be too careful these days." Antonio nodded slowly, knowing all too well what his childhood friend's words meant. His gut twisted in guilt, so their conversation was going to go in a bad direction already.

Looking up he saw the waitress bring over a cup and set it in front of Lovino. "There you go Lovino, your usual." She smiled and winked at him before walking away. Both the young men stared down at the heart pattern etched into the the drinks foam. Antonio frowned slightly as Lovino cleared his throat and dipped his spoon in the steaming drink and spinning it around quickly.

Antonio moved his eyes back to down into his own half empty cup, his second actually, when Lovino spoke up again. The tone in his voice causing Antonio's chest to tighten, he now stared at the younger man who was looking past Antonio into the rest of the cafe. "Do you remember when I was... nine and you were twelve, and I'd mouthed off to that group of fifteen year olds for making fun of Feli?"

Thinking back Antonio nodded his head slowly and smiled. "Yeah... You always did have a mouth on you." He laughed under his breath and tilted his head as if to ask why this was being brought up.

"You remember what I said to you?" There was a pause of silence, Lovi locked eyes with Antonio but Antonio was no longer in the present, he was remembering the past.

_Kicking his football down the sidewalk he lost control and it rolled into the gutter. With a small annoyed noise Antonio leaned down and brushed the dirt off the black and white ball. "Tonio!" Turning at the sound of his name he smiled, knowing full well it was Lovino's voice. His smile disappeared quickly as he saw the smaller boy running toward him with a flushed face and worried expression. Tucking his ball under one arm he reached out with the other as Lovino bumped into him. "Run you idiot!" Lovino yelled at him and taking his hand pulled him in the direction he was headed before. _

_Antonio went without much of a fight, he'd go anywhere Lovi wanted he didn't mind. Tossing a look over his shoulder he saw a group of five older boys running in their direction down the sidewalk. Antonio cursed under his breath in Spanish and quickened his pace, now pulling Lovino along with him. "What did you do now?" _

_"I didn't do anything... Okay so maybe I called their moms cock suckers but that's only cause they insulted Feli and made him cry!" Lovino defended, his nine year old voice sounding on edge._

_Antonio ducked down an alley, continuing to run. "Do you even know what a cock sucker is Lovi?" He came to a abrupt halt bumping into a chain link fence. _

_Lovino shook his head. "No, I just heard my Nonno say it before." His hand gripped Antonio's a little tighter, staring up at his suddenly worried face. _

_"I'll explain it to you later." Antonio mumbled as the group of older boys made their way down the alley. "Hold on to this Lovi." Antonio handed him his football and stepped in front of him. Antonio was usually a lucky-go-happy kid, always willing to talk things out first but when it came to those he held dear to him... That's when he didn't bother with words. _

_The boy in front with a blue knit hat pulled over his messy black hair sneered. "What are you going to protect him or something?" Antonio didn't answer, just glanced over his shoulder at a wide eyed Lovi who was hugging his ball tightly. Damn right he was gonna protect him, even if he had to face five teenage boys by himself. Frowning back at the boys Antonio made the first move and lunged forward, catching the boy in front off guard and knocking him to the ground. He was able to get a few punches in before his friends got their shit together and realized what was happening. _

_"Tonio!" Lovino cried out and dropped the football. He ran forward without even thinking. Antonio needed help, he couldn't do this by himself. Though Lovi knew he was only nine and not as strong as everyone else in this fight he was going to try anyway. Reaching out he pulled on the first article of clothing he got his hands on. It was a camouflage jacket, the owner of it pulled himself up and Lovi rammed his fist in the the guy's face as hard as he could. "Bastard!" Lovi screamed and held his now throbbing hand to his chest. _

_Unfortunately his punch didn't do much. The fifteen year old recovered quickly and grabbed the front of Lovino's shirt. Wincing Lovi kept his eyes closed, the punch connected with his jaw and he dropped backwards on the pavement. Tears in his eyes now he looked up at the boy that hovered over him with his bleeding lip still set defiantly. _

_"Hey what are you kids doing down there? I'm calling the cops!" A voice yelled from above. Looking up and behind him Lovino saw a heavyset woman about the same age his Nonno was, which was old, hanging out of a window. The teenagers stopped and looked up at her too before running off. _

_Antonio sat up, his ears ringing and sides hurting from the punches and kicks he'd received. Not to mention his head was pounding. All he heard was the word 'cops' so he stood quickly too his feet and picked up his fallen football. Reaching down he pulled Lovino up to his feet, noting his bloody lip and feeling the unpleasant lurch of his stomach. Yanking him along quickly, he didn't stop or speak until they'd reached the park they usually played at a few blocks away._

_Staring down at Lovi and dropping his ball, Antonio took the bottom of his own shirt and dabbed it over his younger friend's busted lip. "You ok?" He wondered softly, Lovi just nodded wiping away his left over tears with one hand but keeping his other tucked against his small chest. Antonio reached out and pulled it away into both his bigger ones. He rubbed his thumbs over the top of Lovi's hand ignoring his own injures. Like his own bleeding lip, busted knuckles, the countless bleeding cuts on his arms and face and the quickly darkening circle under his left eye._

_They both stared down at Antonio rubbing Lovino's hand for a few moments. "One day Antonio, I'm gonna be bigger and I'm gonna call the shots. You'll work for me and I'll be the one protecting you."_

_Antonio's green eyes shined with humor as he looked up at Lovi, who was making direct eye contact. Antonio laughed and dropped the smaller hand. Reaching over he tousled Lovi's auburn hair. "Of course you will Lovi!" He doubted his Lovi would do any of that, besides Antonio would always be the one protecting him. It's just how it was going to be, Antonio had decided that the first day they'd met. _

Snapping back to the present Antonio lifted the cup in his hands to his lips and sipped the now chilled liquid contained within it. When he lowered it again he chuckled. "You said you'd be bigger then me, but that didn't happen did it?" He teased and was pleased with the reaction he got, Lovino rolled his eyes irritated. Grinning, Antonio figured that he should bring up what Lovi probably meant or feel the wrath of the spitfire Italian's curses. "You said I'd work for you one day."

Lovino smirked and folded his hands on top of the table. Raising his eyebrow at Antonio he nodded slowly. "Well, I just came into possession of a business."

"Ah, yes. I never knew what exactly it was that your grandfather did." Antonio tapped a finger to his lips and glanced up at the ceiling trying to think. Giving up after a few beats he shrugged and continued to grin. "Are you asking me to work for you Lovi?" He laughed, the thought was ridiculous. "Unless you tell me what kind of job it is I can't take it." He wouldn't take it anyway, he was perfectly happy where he was now, a chef at one of the city's finest restaurants.

He watched as Lovi slowly leaned in, compelled to keep up the joke Antonio leaned in conspiringly as well. "I'm kind of in the mob now." Lovino leaned back watching Antonio closely, who to his credit didn't start laughing loudly until a few moments after. The idea of his clumsy, overly emotional Lovi being in a mob just was too much. Tears spilled from his eyes as he hit the table making the cups clatter. Glaring at him from across the booth Lovino's foot shot out underneath and kicked him in the leg. "Shut up you stupid bastard!" He hissed and leaned in again. "I'm serious here. That fucking asshole Nonno of mine was head of one of the strongest mobs in the city. Since I'm the oldest it was handed down to me." He folded his arms as Antonio quickly composed himself. He wasn't letting this joke go quickly was he...

"Um..." Antonio rubbed his temple as he rested his elbow on the table top. He had to poke holes in the story, fluster Lovino which wasn't too difficult to do. "Don't you get mob guys with the business? Why do you need me?"

Lovino cursed under his breath. "I have to get my own guys. I don't trust that bastards men, and they're all old as fuck anyway. So what do you say Tonio? Wanna be in the mob?" Lovino folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow as Antonio could only stare with an open mouth across from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow thanks for everyone who's liked this story so far! You all gave me the inspiration to pound out this next chapter faster! :D For all of you who want action don't you worry it's coming! I just have to get some stuff out of the way first. It'll pick up after this chapter.

Also here's the song the title of this story is from if anyone was interested.

(( _Youtube: _/watch?v=_rmveFQ9-zM ))

* * *

><p>Pouring out freshly made coffee into two waiting cups Feliciano hummed softly under his breath. His bare feet smacked against the chilled tile of the large kitchen as he made his way to the table set up in front of the wall of floor to ceiling windows. He'd always loved this house and now that Nonno was gone, God rest his soul, he was even happier because Ludwig could live with him now. He set one of the cups next to Ludwig's arm. "Danke." He muttered not looking up from the morning paper. Frowning a bit and raising an eyebrow, Feli figured he should be used to this treatment every morning but he didn't like it at all. He'd yet to find an acceptable solution to Ludwig paying more attention to the paper then to him.<p>

"Would you like me to make you some Eggos Luddy?" He tried cheerfully as he took a few steps away toward the giant stainless steel refrigerator.

"Nein danke." Came the curt German response as paper shuffled quietly.

Turning slowly back to the table he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the strong bare arms holding the newspaper, which was all he could see of Ludwig's frame. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "How about some fruit or cereal?" He wondered happily with a soft smile.

"Nein danke Feli. I'm fine with just the coffee." More damn shuffling newspaper.

Walking back up to the table he stood at Ludwig's side and stared at his profile. Setting his cup down next to Ludwig's still untouched one Feli dropped to the floor and disappeared under the table. He popped his head up between Ludwig's legs and he proceeded to shimmy his way up until he was sitting on the blonde's lap, his strong arms on either side of him. Ludwig sighed heavily and put the paper down, looking at Feliciano and raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something Feliciano?"

Smiling and shaking his head Feli reached over and picked up his coffee cup. "No I'm fine now." He adjusted himself on Ludwig's lap and was greeted with a few pained grunts from the other man. Sipping his coffee slowly he stared out the tall window that was directly in front of him.

Picking up his paper once more Ludwig shook his head slightly. "You are aware that there are three other chairs for you to sit in right?"

"Hmm. But I like this one the best." Shifting again he swung his legs over so they were under the table as well. If he kept moving about on top of Ludwig's lap he'd get himself excited, there was nothing wrong with that but they'd already took care of that issue when they first awoke. Feli doubted that his stuffy German lover would want to do that again and in a room where anyone could walk in at any moment. "Oh look horoscopes!" Feli leaned in to read the tiny print.

"Why don't you read mine for me?" Ludwig encouraged. He couldn't help himself, Feli was the most distracting force in the world. Everyone got sucked into his whims, Ludwig was no exception just because he loved him the most... That fact made it harder.

"Ooo it's a good one. It says 'You will give a present to an adorable Italian.' Hmm... imagine that." Feli smiled and looked up at Ludwig's face which was serious.

"Strange. I don't know any cute Italians. Just you and your brother." Ludwig cracked a smile at the elbow to the gut he received. "What about yours?"

Feli leaned into the paper once more. "You will beat a grumpy German." Sitting up straight he set his coffee cup on the table, keeping his hands wrapped around it. "Sounds accurate to me." Feli was rewarded with the sound of Ludwig's deep chuckle in his ear. Smiling widely he leaned back against his lover's body heat which always felt amazing but even more so on a chilly fall morning.

Letting his mind wander as he stared at the trees changing colors outside in the backyard. He was worried about what he'd gotten Ludwig into. To be fair he'd only told him of the circumstances after his Nonno's death, Ludwig demanded to become part of his brother's mob right away. Feli pretended not to know it was because of him, because Ludwig wanted to keep him safe. A part of Feliciano was happy at that thought while another part of him wanted to tell Ludwig he could keep himself safe, though he wasn't entirely sure about that. He just didn't want him to get hurt and with guns involved there was bound to be bloodshed. When he was a child he never noticed that there was freaking gun drawer in the kitchen, but he did now. Both Lovino and Ludwig drilled it into his head, every single hiding place in the house where he could find a weapon just in case. As if he could sense the troubling thoughts running through his head, Ludwig rested an arm around Feli's waist comfortably as he flipped to the sports section of the paper.

"Guten morgen!" Came a loud voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

Looking over Feli smiled. "Morning Gilly." He took in Ludwig's older brother's appearance as the man poured himself a cup of coffee. His burgundy boxers falling off his hips and his white tank still twisted from the movement he'd done in his sleep. His red eyes twinkled with mischief already as he sat down at the table across from he and Ludwig.

"You're looking as adorable as always Feliciano, especially in the morning." Gilbert commented, the sound of a smile on his face was present in his voice.

Feliciano peeked his head to the side, looking past Ludwig's paper to Gilbert. "Thank you Gilly." He smiled knowing exactly what game Gilbert was playing. He was trying to get a rise out of Ludwig, it usually wasn't too hard.

"Now how do I look? Awesomely handsome so early in the morning light right?" He gestured down at himself almost spilling his coffee and winked. Feli just smiled noticing he hadn't brushed his hair or probably even looked in a mirror as there was sleep still in the corner of his eye.

"You look like shit now shut up, you're too loud." Ludwig grumbled rolling his eyes behind the paper before he gave up on reading it and threw it down. With Feli in the room he stood some chance of concentrating but Feli plus his annoying older brother? Forget about it.

Gilbert leaned in on the table top. "You're just jealous. So I heard our new 'family' member arrive really late last night." Gilbert yawned halfway through the sentence and scratched the back of his head.

"Ja. Woke me up. Mainly Lovino's fault for raising his voice." Ludwig finally picked up his own coffee and started to drink it, unsurprised that Feli had made it perfectly.

"How come I didn't wake up?" Feliciano didn't like being out of the loop of anything, even if it was just waking up in the middle of the night to hear his brother exchange words with Antonio for the millionth time.

"Probably because you sleep like the dead." Ludwig's hand that was still around Feli's waist rubbed his stomach slightly.

"Buenos días!" A loud and singing voice called out, a moment before Antonio appeared in the doorway. He dragged his feet despite his happy smile. Green and white stripped pajama bottoms were the only article of clothing he had on.

"Morning Antonio!" Feliciano greeted with a giant smile of his own as he watched Antonio lean over the top of the island near the fridge.

"Antonio? Antonio Carriedo?" Gilbert questioned pointing to Antonio who stood up straight. Both Ludwig and Feliciano looked back and forth between the two men.

"Gilbert? Holy crap!" Noticing two confused faces staring at him Antonio turned to Ludwig and Feli. "We were friends in high school... At least we were until he just stopped showing up one day."

Gilbert had the nerve to act embarrassed at this, as he shrugged. "They kicked me out... What can I say, I have a problem with discipline." He grinned devilishly before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Clearly since you're in the mob now." Antonio commented, a hint of disapproval and sadness in his voice.

"Hey, I only did this mob thing because my baby brother needed my help and I'm amazing so I said yes. Plus Feli is too adorable to say no to." He gestured to Ludwig who shook his head slightly as if to say it was all a big lie. Okay so all Ludwig did was mention his new situation and Gil butted in but that was just semantics or some shit like that. "Well that and I get to carry a gun around." He laughed loudly at himself, his crimson eyes sparkling at just the thought. That was the real reason.

"Shut the fuck up." Lovino snapped, pausing after each word. He practically snarled as he shoved past Antonio roughly. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Annoying bastard. "You idiots are so damn loud in the morning." He poured himself what was left in the coffee pot not caring if anyone else wanted more, they'd have to make more themselves then.

"Hey Lovino, aren't you the boss? So shouldn't you be the first one up?" Gil chuckled and shifted in his seat to face Lovino fully.

Hearing Ludwig cough to cover up a chuckle and Feli outright laugh Lovino turned and glared at the three at the table. "It's because I have to deal with you bastards that I'm up to all hours doing actual work." Damn big mouth German asshole. If Gilbert wasn't excellent at shooting a gun he wouldn't have even agreed to include him.

Behind him Antonio clicked his tongue. "Lovi you're still so cute in the morning."

Lovino blushed despite himself at the tone in Antonio's voice. He was instantly regretting his choice to ask him to be part of this whole thing. "Shut the hell up bastard." He voiced grabbing a ripe tomato from the bowl next to him and smashing it in Antonio's face before continuing out of the kitchen. He smiled as he made his way down the hall, Antonio's whining and the other's laughing following him.

He opened the door to the basement and flicked the light on before hurrying down the stairs. When he reached the bottom Lovino ignored the couch and chairs set up against the wall with the pool table set up in front of them. His Nonno's design taste was disgusting, but no one besides Lovi came down here so he didn't bother changing anything. Swinging a door at the back open he walked in before slamming it closed and sitting down behind the large mahogany oak desk.

Luckily he was able to do a few little meaningless things before his mind decided it would drift into a totally unrelated subject. Maybe it wasn't so unrelated. Ever since the other night in the cafe, when Antonio agreed to come work for him, Lovino couldn't help but wonder why. Sure when they were younger Antonio wouldn't hesitate to kick someone's ass but that was usually because he or Feliciano were involved... Dropping his head in his hands he took a deep breath.

How stupid could Antonio be? To just drop his old life and join the mob just because Lovino had asked him to... apparently very stupid. Yet Lovino knew that he himself was just as stupid. He'd asked him in the first place hadn't he? He broke a years worth of silence only to put him in danger. Folding his arms on the desk and resting his forehead on them he sighed to himself. Lovino was scared and he reached out to the one person who had always made him feel safe in the past but at what cost? Someone was trying to kill he and Feliciano already, though his brother was still unaware.

A knocking against the door jolted him up in his chair the moment before Antonio let himself in, fully clothed this time around. "Lovi!" He shouted and grinned like a fool. "It's already lunch time. I'm surprised your stomach hasn't told you yet." He laughed and leaned against the frame of the doorway staring at Lovino.

Ignoring his body's betrayal by breaking out in chills under Antonio's intense gaze he stood to his feet. Now that he mentioned it he was hungry. Grabbing his empty cup he made his way to the door, pausing waiting for Antonio to move out of the way. "What?" He snapped out noticing he was still staring. God he was so freaking annoying, who just stares at someone? "If you have something to say just fuckin' say it." He voiced lifting his hazel eyes to meet Antonio's green ones. Well both the words he'd said and the action seemed to be a big mistake.

"I'm just happy you're in front of me again Lovino." A lazy smile spread across his lips as he pushed himself off the door frame and taking a step closer. He gripped Lovino's wrist pulling him toward him before the younger man could retreat. "It's been a hard year... I haven't stopped lov-"

Lovino rammed his free hand, which happened to be holding his coffee mug, into Antonio's gut effectively silencing him. He definitely didn't want to hear that. He didn't want to hear it at all. After everything that had happened between them, after all he'd done. Antonio should hate him. Yanking his wrist away from Antonio he pushed past the taller man and practically ran up the stairs. He was running again and he knew it, it was the one thing he was amazing at. Slamming the basement door behind him he swore the walls around him shook.

"Damn. Are you ok?" Gilbert questioned standing by the front door looking in his direction, his hand on the knob. Lovino didn't get to answer before there was a knock at the door. Gilbert turned away, as if remembering that was why he was there in the first place. Swinging the door open he started digging in his pocket for loose money handing the money over. When the man in front of him didn't take it at once he frowned and thrust it at him again. "Look I give you money and you give me the Chinese food, that's kind of how it works."

"Um... I uh... I don't have... Is Feliciano Vargas here?" The blonde man stuttered keeping his hands shoved in his hoodie pocket.

"How do you know my brother?" Lovino questioned walking quickly up to the door. He'd stuck around mainly because he wanted first dibs on whatever food the others had ordered.

"Oh you must be Lovino." The soft spoken man with wavy blonde hair sent him a small smile.

He didn't know this fool at all, never saw him before in his life so how did he know his name let alone Feli? Making a confused and distrustful face Lovino glanced at Gilbert who had shoved his money back in his pocket and was reaching for the gun he kept in his jean's waistband under his t-shirt.

"Matt?" Feli's voice floated toward the front door as he pushed past Lovino and Gilbert. He hugged the blonde tightly before leaning back and laughing. "I thought you moved!" Feliciano turned to his brother and friend, who had stopped reaching for his weapon. "This is Matt! Fratello you remember when I took that art class at the university? Well I walked in the wrong room and Matt helped me!"

Lovino made a noise in his throat trying to remember Feliciano going to university... Oh right it was right around the same time that he and Antonio... "Well get the fuck in the house." He stepped aside so both Matt and his new arm ornament Feli could enter, Gil closing the door behind them.

"So what are you doing here Matt? You didn't like Canada?" Feliciano wondered as he dragged him to the living room where Ludwig looked up from the TV expecting to see food but instead found a guest. He sat up straighter before Feliciano flopped on his lap, gesturing for Matt to take a seat on the couch.

Matt sat down nervously and jumped a bit as Gilbert swung over the back of the couch to land next to him. "I did... Ah, Feli do you remember when you told me that I could come to you if I needed anything?" Matt tried to ignore the cold glare of a still standing Lovino behind him.

Feliciano nodded his head eagerly. "Sure do!" He offered help to any of his friends and Matt was such a sweet guy, he'd instantly latched on to him. He even stayed and took that wrong class just for Matt who looked scared and overwhelmed.

"Well that's why I'm here." Matt took a deep breath and looked at everyone in turn before staring at Feli's expectant face again. "I'm pretty sure someone's trying to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow so this chapter was really hard for me to write. Ugh. I'm sorry if it's boring. There's action at the end of it I promise. Sorry that there's not more Spamano BUT you will be pleased to know that next chapter will be all Spamano, all of it. :) And there will be more Spamano from there on out.

* * *

><p>The room was silent for far too long. Matthew Williams just sat there staring from face to face as they all stared at him with varying expressions. Were they all waiting for him to continue on, to explain himself? That he could do, it wasn't as if he pulled this notion out of thin air. He had proof that someone was trying to kill him. Opening the black messenger back that had been slung over his shoulder the entire time he pulled out a piece of paper. Clearing his throat Matt stared down at the parchment in his hand for a few moments before continuing on.<p>

"The first letter came a few days after I moved into my new apartment in Canada. I was going to school there." He explained softly. "At first I thought it was for the person who lived there before me since I didn't even know anyone in the city yet." He looked up at Gilbert when the paper was suddenly snatched from his fingers. He knew all too well what the mismatched magazine letters said.

"You said this was the first letter? How many more did you get?" Gilbert wondered leaning back and handing the paper for Lovino to take. He frowned down at it for a few moments before he gave it to his brother.

"Well it started out only one letter every week but it quickly escalated." Matt dug into his bag again and pulled out a stack of papers two inches thick. He dropped them onto the coffee table in front of him with a loud thud. "I started getting them everyday." He sighed softly looking down at the thing that had caused him so much stress and fear for the past few months. "They kept getting more graphic and... I went to the police but since there was no physical threat."

Gilbert slid the page on top into his hand. "This isn't physical? Nice." He muttered putting the page back and looked up at the rest of the group.

"How do you know it wont stop now that you're back here?" Lovino demanded with folded arms, ignoring the sound of the basement door opening and closing behind him. Antonio was finally coming upstairs, what he was doing down there for so long was behind him.

"I thought of that but..." Matt trailed off eyeing the new person in the room while reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a folded envelope and handed it to Gilbert first. "They paged me in the airport right after I got off the plane, that was waiting for me." He watched as Gilbert read the paper concealed within the white unmarked envelope, making a shocked face but keeping his mouth shut as he passed it to Lovino.

As the letter continued to make it's way around the room Lovino sighed loudly and disapprovingly. "Just what I fucking need." He stared down at Matt who didn't meet his gaze. "Feliciano, show him to the empty room." He then stormed away mumbling angrily under his breath about taking in strays.

Feliciano jumped off of Ludwig's lap, ignoring the pained grunt his lover made and quickly pulled Matt to his feet as well. "Don't worry Matt! You'll be safe with us. Don't you have any bags?" Feli chatted as he pulled the taller man out of the room.

"Oh yeah... I hid them in your bushes outside just in case." Matt blushed out of embarrassment. He didn't want to just show up with bags in hand. That would look like he expected Feli to take him in. A loud laugh bounced off the walls around them and Matt turned to see Gilbert following them closely.

"You'll get the bags right Gil?" Feli didn't wait for an answer just started pulling Matt in a brand new direction up the stairs. They were standing in the hall for a good five minutes while Feli pointed out where everyone else's rooms were. Gilbert pushed past the two with Matt's beat up suitcases, heading to the last room on the left.

Following him Matt looked around the room that he guessed he'd be staying in for an undetermined amount of time. It was decorated in burgundy and gold and much to his delight there was a balcony that looked out over the backyard. Walking over to it, and not registering Feli's still constant gabber he spied two soccer nets set up. "Oh you guys play soccer?" He wondered turning to the other two.

"It's called football." They said in unison, both with a serious and offended tone in their voices. Matthew looked at the two with wide eyes, clearly he'd made a grave mistake. Feli got a weird look on his face, like he was watching a bug fly around the room but there was nothing there. He then smiled and rushed out of the room without another word.

"That's his idea face." Gilbert offered to Matthew's confused expression. "Oh hey, so let me show you to your bathroom, well our bathroom." He stepped aside and Matt saw an open door which he assumed at first was a closet. He stood in the doorway of the small space. He'd have to share a bathroom with... "Oh let me get my stuff off this side of the counter." Gilbert rushed forward and swept his arm across the marble counter top that was a cream color. Bottles of stuff Matt didn't even recognize tumbled into the sink or off the side and onto the floor.

Bending over Matt picked up a rather large bottle of lube. Grimacing he handed it over. "Oh that's where it went! Dude I was looking for this last night, had to make do with hand lotion." As a response to that Matt just refused to look at the other man in the eye. It wasn't that he was unschooled in the ways of love or in this case self love he just didn't want to talk about that kind of thing with a stranger.

"So I was thinking... Maybe when we're done using the bathroom for... you know." Gilbert gestured widely with his hands and Matt looked confused once more. He had a feeling his confused face would suddenly become his regular face around this place. "Maybe we give each other a little warning. Like two knocks on the door so the other dude knows to give it a while before he ventures in." Gilbert was nodding his head hoping the blonde in front of him was getting where he was taking this.

"Are you talking about..." Oh god, this was the weirdest conversation he'd ever had with someone he'd known less then an hour.

"Poo poo." Gilbert mumbled and looked away.

"Did you seriously just say poo poo?" Matt laughed, this was really too much. He watched Gilbert's cheeks turn pink briefly.

Feliciano chose that moment to peek his head in to the room from the hall. "Hey guys! Put some play clothes on we're gonna play football!" He disappeared just as quickly.

"Play clothes? Jesus it's like I'm suddenly five again." Matt shook his head and looked at Gilbert who was still standing inside the bathroom.

"Yeah it gets pretty intense around snack time. I'll give you a tip, don't take the apple juice boxes, those belong to Lovino." He joked and was rewarded with Matt's chuckle so he continued. "We have nap time too, maybe you could push your mat against mine." He smirked suggestively and winked.

Matt shook his head and grabbed the handle of the bathroom door on his side. "I don't think so." He laughed and closed the door in Gilbert's still smiling face.

Feliciano looked over from his small tiff with Ludwig to find Matt walking nervously into the backyard. Perfect distraction so he would no longer have to deal with his lover's annoyed stance on his current plan. "Matt!" He smiled widely and took in the blonde's outfit of choice, sweats and a t-shirt... "You know how to play football?" He wondered politely holding up the black and white ball in his hand as Ludwig turned to look at Matt as well. With Matt shaking his head no he heard Ludwig sigh next to him. "Maybe it's best if you're a goalie. Just try not to let the ball in the net. And you can use your hands!"

Matthew was about to open his mouth and say something when he felt and arm drape itself around his shoulders. "What's going on? Matt's a goalie?"

Looking over Matt rolled his eyes and quickly adverted his gaze from Gilbert and his ridiculously short shorts. He scooted away only to bump into Antonio who smiled down at him. "So let's start! Hey where's Lovi?" Antonio watched as Feliciano tossed the ball to Gilbert.

"I'm about to go get him." Feli pulled Antonio onto the grass and pushed him down. "But I need you to lay down on the ground. Just lay here." Smiling down at him he then turned to the others. "Everyone else hide along the house."

The other three obliged and as Feliciano was preparing to walk back into the house via the patio doors, Ludwig grabbed his wrist. "Feli you do know this wont work. You can't lie well at all."

"I wont be lying. I'll be tricking him, it's different." Feliciano sent a smile to Ludwig and patted his hand before the German let go of him. He didn't bother telling the Italian that no, it wasn't different at all.

Humming to himself, no tune in particular, Feliciano shuffled through the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a bowl of fruit. Leaning over the island counter he reached and grabbed a banana. Still humming he stood and started peeling it until a rapping on the patio door startled him. Looking over he saw Ludwig frowning at him. Oh yeah he was supposed to be getting Lovino. Sending his lover a thumbs up he turned and started jogging down the hall while eating his delicious banana.

Jogging through the house, so that he'd be a bit out of breath for his trick, Feliciano couldn't find Lovino anywhere. There was one last place to look. He trampled down the basement stairs and flung the office door open. Lovino's head shot up from his paper work, an annoyed expression on his face as he took in his heavily breathing brother holding a half eaten banana. "What the hell do you want Feliciano?"

"It's Antonio... I went in the kitchen to get this delicious banana as an afternoon snack and I saw him outside laying on the ground. I think he's hurt or something."

Lovino paused staring at his annoying younger brother. "What do you mean he's hurt or something? Didn't you go check on him?" His voice was rising, his anger covering up his quickly growing fear.

Feliciano paused, yes normally he would go check on him. "I was going to but... I thought I should come get you, since you're the boss." Oh yes that was good. Lovino loved to hear that he was in charge. Feli had to stop himself from smiling at his own cunning trick.

Lovino cringed at the title of boss. God he hated that shit. He wanted to be boss of a misfit mob as much as he wanted to swim in a pool with sharks... not at all. He stood to his feet quickly, papers slipping off the top of the desk and floating to the floor. "You better not be shitting me Feliciano." He glared at Feli as the younger man just stared back and chewed on his damn banana. He was joking right? He had to be. If anyone was hurt Feli would surely be in tears and he wouldn't come to Lovino first, he'd go to his damn German boyfriend. But it was Antonio in question... Could he take that chance? "Son of a bitch!" He screamed angrily and stormed past Feliciano, knocking him against the door.

The sounds of Feliciano's footsteps following him close behind reached his ears. When he stopped into the kitchen he glanced outside and saw Antonio laying on the ground just like Feli had said. He wasn't lying. Oh god whoever was trying to kill he and his brother got to Antonio. They had started picking off the underlings, it all made sense.

Rushing out of the house Lovino forgot everything his bastard grandfather ever taught him about doing things the proper way. He should have had a weapon out. He should have been paying attention to the environment around him incase the people were still around waiting. Yet he could think of nothing but making sure Antonio was okay. "Antonio." He voiced as he knelt down next to him.

"Hey Lovi." Antonio lifted an eyelid and smiled up at him. "Are you ready to play football?"

Pulling back in shock, Lovino quickly realized that he'd be duped. Raising a disapproving eyebrow at Antonio his head slowly turned to glare at Feliciano and saw the other members of the household gathered. "You son of a bitch." He spat out angrily.

With wide eyes Feliciano bounced behind Ludwig's frame. "We just wanted you to play football with us and knew you'd say no."

"Well what the hell do you think I'm gonna say now stupid?" He voiced as he stood to his feet.

Antonio stood up as well and reached over to grab Lovino's wrist. "Come now Lovi, he meant well. You need to take a break once in a while. Or are you scared I'll beat you like I always used to?"

Pulling his arm away violently from Antonio's grasp he paused. "Are you serious? You beat me? Ha!" They stood there for a few beats, Lovino glaring at Antonio's smiling face. Finally Lovino raised his index finger and shoved it in Antonio's face signaling to give him a minute before he stormed into the house, the patio doors rattling as he slammed them closed.

It was five minutes later when a still visibly pissed Lovino joined them again, dressed in more appropriate attire. A grinning Gilbert slipped an arm over his shoulder. "While you were gone we picked teams. We got stuck with you." He gestured to Matthew who was nervously standing in front of one of the nets.

"Hey! Do you even know what you're doing?" He yelled across the space between them.

Matt paused in his fidgeting for a moment. Of course not. If it was anything like hockey he'd be okay. He just had to stop the ball from going in the net right? "Well..." He started then caught the look Lovino shot him. "Yes, yes I do."

Letting out the breath he was unaware he was holding he watched as Gilbert gave him a thumbs up and Lovi turned to yell at someone else. Matt was grateful that all the commotion was going on down on the other side of the yard. Maybe that's why he heard the sound of something scraping against the brick wall surrounding the Vargas property. Turning his head he saw a blur dip out of sight.

With a frown he looked back at the others but noticed they were still in some sort of squabble. Making his way over he jumped up and grabbed ahold of the top of the wall. He didn't expect to find anyone there but he needed to calm his mind. He'd been so paranoid lately. Pulling himself up with a small grunt he glanced over the top, surely there was nothing to...

Coming face to face with the barrel of a gun he let out a totally manly and in no way girly scream before letting go of the wall and falling to the ground. A muffled shot rang out an instant after and he covered his head. Shifting his eyes to the other side of the yard he saw everyone else on the ground as well. Ludwig hovering over Feliciano, Lovino shoving Antonio's face into the grass with wide eyes and Gilbert making his way to the wall quickly.

"You scream like a girl." He commented with a brief smirk producing a gun from behind him as his back hit the brick.

Matt shook his head confused. "You were going to play football with a gun in your shorts? That's kind of dangerous."

"Good thing I was. Give me a boost." Matt simply nodded, watching from below as a serious faced Gil aimed his gun over the wall. "They're heading for the front of the house!" He called over his shoulder.

Ludwig got to his feet quickly and pulled Feliciano along as the two ran into the house. Matt let Gilbert drop back down to his feet. Noticing Matt's expression Gilbert slapped him on his back. He led him away from the wall an toward where both Lovino and Antonio were now standing. "Bet you didn't know our Feliciano is actually a spot on marksman. He hardly ever misses."

Ludwig appeared in the patio doors and shook his head. Feliciano burst into the balcony of Matt's new room with a rifle in hand. "He got into a black car, the next block over." He shouted down to them.

"Great that narrows it down." Gilbert mumbled under his breath.

Matt looked down at the grass under his feet. "Sorry everyone..." He opened his mouth to say more.

"Actually I don't think it's you." Lovino mumbled looking up at Feliciano who made a confused face, probably because he hadn't heard what his brother said. "I wanted to avoid telling you but... Someone's trying to kill Feliciano and I." There was an all too brief moment of shocked silence before all hell broke loose and thus started the worst headache Lovino Vargas ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hate to say this but reviews really do help me to get more motivated. I thank every single one of you who've subscribed to this story (or me as an author *is working on DenNor fic ideas*)! I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks again!


End file.
